


ransom

by leo_moon



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kisses, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, the smallest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_moon/pseuds/leo_moon
Summary: “You had a bad habit of sneaking away from your family’s dull estate whenever unsupervised, and a corrupted senator’s daughter is always an easy target with a high price.”in which you fall for your bodyguard and get kidnapped to get her attention.
Relationships: Fennec Shand/Reader, Fennec Shand/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	ransom

**Author's Note:**

> the lack of fennec shand content is SAD so here i am indulging in a character we knew for like 5 minutes. id go to war for ming na wen and i can’t wait to see her again in s2 
> 
> also yes fennekin is a pokemon, yes i want that to be her nickname, i will NOT be taking questions.

=

“You guys haven’t done this before, have you?”

“Be quiet!”

You roll your eyes and lean back into your chair, wrists tied to the armrests. Crossing your legs, you lazily watch your captors pace around the room with a bored expression on your face. This wasn’t the first time you’d been snatched away and put up for ransom. You had a bad habit of sneaking away from your family’s dull estate whenever unsupervised, and a corrupted senator’s daughter is always an easy target with a high price. In the beginning, there was only a mild concern for your life, but your lust for life outside of your grand home kept you slipping away. When your father realized how expensive it was to keep paying for your ransom, he hired all kinds of professionally trained security guards to accompany you at all times. It didn’t work. Each time, they’d grow sick of your antics and quit. Every guard that left your father’s employment fueled your ego and there was a strange power trip in seeing hardened men and women bested by an impulsive, slippery little girl. It wasn’t until your father completely lost it and hired the best money could buy, delving deep into his connections to the criminal underbelly. 

_ She _ was good, too–impervious to your little games and annoying prodding. It was the first time you’d been  _ so safe _ in months. If you were being completely honest, you only got yourself kidnapped nowadays to spice up the routine.

Speaking of kidnapping, these guys were total amateurs; they didn’t even have proper binders so they bound your wrists with rope instead. They didn’t bother bagging you when they tossed you into their speeder, giving you plenty of time to memorize their faces(not that you even needed to, they’d be dead by the time you were saved.) Their holovid to be sent to your family was the same tired spiel of  _ “give us the money or the girl gets it.”  _ Not compelling in the slightest. You were slightly impressed by their asking price, however; it was higher than most. None of it mattered, though. You won’t be here much longer.

After all, your security detail was  _ impeccable. _

“Do you plan on taking me to a second location at all?” you ask.

The pantoran shoots you a quizzical look with his golden eyes.

“What are you talking about?”

You roll your eyes again, letting out an exasperated, dramatic sigh. 

“Normally, you take the hostage to a second location to keep people off your scent.”

The group looks at you, wildly confused as to why their prisoner is so nonchalant to give them a  _ critique _ on their kidnapping skills. They then look at each other as if to say, “should  _ we _ be doing that?” 

A devaronian, probably the leader of this ragtag group, quickly stands up to stand before you.

“I thought I told you to be quiet, little girl.”

“I will hand it to you, though. It’s good that you chose a place with no windows,” You continue, completely ignoring his orders, “My security guard is an  _ incredible  _ shot.”

_ Slap! _

Your cheek stings in pain from his strike. 

_ Finally, something interesting. _

“No one’s coming for you. You’re stuck with us until your bastard father coughs up our money,” he growls.

You only laugh, enraging him further, “It’s true that my father’s a bastard, but you’re not getting out of here with any money. And it seems–”

The sounds of struggling and shots echo from behind the door, interrupting you. You smirk.

_ “You’re not getting out of here with your life either.” _

As if she was waiting for your cue, your savior bursts through the door, blasters at attention at the group encircling the room. You perk up in your seat.

“Fennekin! You made it!” you cheerily greet, cutting through the tense standoff before you.

She chides you for the nickname.

“Not while I’m working, sweetheart.”

She fires with deadly precision and blaster shots go off chaotically around the room. In a matter of minutes, all five of your captors are splayed knocked out on the ground, and your bodyguard is kneeling in front of you to meet your eyes. She pulls off her helmet, braid falling to her shoulders. Her gloved hand gently nursing your irritated cheek.

“You didn’t kill them?” You ask her, confused.

“Your father would rather have them arrested. Better poll ratings,” she answers, “He’ll be angry with you again, you know.”

“He’ll get over it.”

“Must you always cause so much trouble?” 

You pout your lips, “If I don’t, then you won’t pay attention to me.”

Your savior laughs lightly and stands to her full height. She bends over, pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead. You’re giddy at the feeling of her lips, and your body suddenly goes warm in adoration. 

At first, Fennec Shand was just another bodyguard to irritate until she got sick of your tricks and quit. But her patience knew no bounds. You’d be bold enough to say that it amused her, as if watching a child play soldier. And it  _ infuriated _ you. She never raised her voice with you, even if she’d rescued you from danger or caught you sneaking out countless times. You saw it all as a challenge, a little game to get her to snap, to rile her up,  _ anything _ . Soon enough, you were desperate for her attention in any form, pressing her with question upon question and learning about the life of a galaxy-class assassin. Each time, she’d answer with the same cool and collected tone she’d reserved only for you. 

“Fennekin.” 

You couldn’t tell if she hated the nickname. If she did, she never said so.

“Hm?” 

“How many planets have you been to?” You ask her one night. During one of your father’s campaign galas, you’d taken the chance to slip onto the balcony, feeling the cool breeze graze your shoulders. 

“I don’t know,” she replies politely, “I’ve lost track.”

Naturally, your incessant prodding led Fennec to ask questions of her own, a far cry from your previous bodyguards who only regarded you as a spoiled rich girl with daddy issues. (You were, but that wasn’t the point.) It was comforting to have someone to confide in, to express your frustration at the fact that Fennec had been to countless planets while you’d lived your entire life on a single one. There was so much  _ more _ that you could be doing with your life than playing the proper, dutiful daughter to a government official. You were grateful that she’d listened to you at all.

It was only a matter of time before you started falling in love with the smoothness of her voice and the relaxed half-smile that graced her lips whenever she was around. And so, you began to flirt with her, cooing praises and taking every opportunity to brush against her and feel her touch. But Fennec still maintained her composure, politely declining your advances in the interest of professionalism. Until one day, you caught her fervent gaze as she watched you float around the halls of your estate in one of your expensive silk dresses and a mischievous glint in your eye. It set your pride on fire to know that she wanted you too.

“Fennec,” you breathed. In your boldness, you’d pressed yourself against her and cupped the sides of her face. Her hands caressed your wrists, rubbing her thumbs against her palms. 

You’re obsessed with the way she says your name.

“We shouldn’t do this. Your father will have my head.”

“Who said we have to tell him?”

You met her lips gently, testing the waters and half-expecting her to pull away. But to your absolute delight, Fennec’s hands quickly met your waist, pulling you closer and deeper. Your relationship now consisted of secret kisses in empty hallways, late night escapades in your bedroom, knowing glances from across the room during audiences with your father. 

Some things never changed, though.

“We should get going,” she says, going into unbind your wrists.

A delicious idea pops into your head seeing Fennec before you. You gently kick your foot into her knee, effectively stopping her in her tracks.

“Wait.”

Fennec stills and a languid smile spreads along your pretty lips as you uncross your legs, crudely spreading them apart so she stands in between you. Her eyes darken, and she regards you with a piercing stare. 

“No. Not here.”

You look up at her with pleading eyes.

“You’ve been so busy. We’re never alone anymore.”

She says your name in warning.

“Fennec, please. I’ve missed you.”

She tilts her head at you and sighs, dropping to her knees. She all but rips off her gloves, throwing them to the floor with an unceremonious  _ flop.  _ Your heart quickens in pace as her hands travel up your legs. She pushes the hem of your dress past your knees and high up your thighs, revealing your soaking underwear. You gasp as a finger traces up your slip, hooking at your waistband.

“ _ So needy _ … Is this what you wanted?”

“Yes. Please,” you beg. You’re burning up, desperate to feel her. She pulls at your panties, sliding them down your legs and slipping them into her pocket. Your cunt is dripping in arousal, and you shudder at the sudden exposure to the cold. She grasps at your hips, and presses a kiss to your inner thighs. Your heart races at the fact that you’re bound to your seat and completely at her mercy, unable to pull her closer. 

“Did you miss me, princess?”

Warmth blooms at your core at the feeling of her hot breath between your legs. You’re dizzy, all rational thought escaping you. She bites down at the soft skin.

“Answer me.”

“ _ Yes! _ Fennec, I missed you so much,” you whimpered, “Need your mouth on me.”

She hums in pleasure, and presses soft pecks against your thighs until her lips finally meet your pussy. Her tongue travels up your folds and you nearly scream in bliss. Fennec’s hands grip and grab at your soft skin, lifting to take hold of your breasts. Her thumbs run themselves over your nipples, already pebbling through the thin silk of your dress. 

You whine as she pulls away, straightening up on her knees and tracing the contours of your neck and jaw with deft fingers. Her thumb stops over the center of your lips.

“Suck.”

You obey and take it into your wet mouth, savouring the taste of leather and blaster powder. When she removes her finger, Fennec immediately presses it against your clit. You throw your head back in delight, pushing your ass out in your seat to get a better angle. Fennec’s lips find their way back to your pussy, expertly kissing and sucking at your folds. 

Your body tenses. The knot in your stomach coils and winds so tight you feel like you’re going to burst. Fennec only continues rubbing circles into your clit.

“You gonna cum for me, my girl?”

“M-Maker, Fennec, I’m so close” you sob.

You feel her smile against your pussy, “Cum for me, sweetheart. Cum all over my mouth.”   
She sucks at your folds again and you completely lose it. The feeling of relief washes over you in waves, drowning you in ecstasy and warmth. You’re electric under her; she’s the only one to ever make you feel this way. The only one who could make you beg. You’d bleed for her. It was then, in that dingy musty basement with no windows, you realized–

“Shit, I think I’m in love with you.”   
It comes out as barely a whisper, spoken into the void in between your laboured breathing. But she hears you because she  _ always  _ hears you, hangs onto your every word uttered through your lips. Her stare freezes on you for a moment in shock, but then she smiles fully, beaming at you from her place on the floor. Taking your face into her hands, she kisses you harder than she ever has before. 

“I love you, too.”

\--

“I’ve had it up to  _ here _ with your attitude, young lady!”

Your father drones on angrily, but you’re not even listening. A stupid, lovesick smile has been planted on your face ever since the basement. Your gaze darts over to your bodyguard leaning against the wall directly behind. She meets your eyes and chuckles under her breath, shaking her head.

Your father barks at you, “Do you realize our reputa– Are you even listening? Pay atten–”

“Daddy, can we talk about this tomorrow?” you ask, lazily pressing the back of your hand to feign fatigue, “I’m  _ so _ tired. Being kidnapped takes a lot out of you, y’know?”

He huffs through his nose, tapping his foot against the pristine marble floor. 

“Fine,” he relents, pointing up, “Fennec, see to it that actually makes it to her room. We need to make sure she’s not slipping away before your departure.”

“Right away, sir.”

_ Departure?  _ She pushes off the wall and stands at attention. As your father turns his back, you shoot her a look of confusion. Her eyes nod upwards, and you both ascend the grand staircase in silence. In your room, you stand in front of the open doors to your balcony, curtains swaying softly under the blue moonlight.

“How long will you be gone?” 

“A month, at most,” she replies, “I’m off to Tatooine on some business.”

You turn to face her, snaking your arms around her neck and hands softly tracing over her braid.

“Do you need to leave right away?”

Her lips curl into a loving smile.

“No, I don’t.”

“Stay with me tonight?”

“Of course.”

The two of you laid together in your large, fluffy bed, curled up into the curves of each other’s bodies and basking in their warmth. Fennec pressed kisses into your temple as you were encircled around her waist.

“Fennekin?”

“Hm?”

“Come back to me, okay?”

_ Come back to me and steal me away. _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> see u space cowboys <3


End file.
